fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darklands
Image:Wiki_map_darklands.png|center rect 566 429 690 557 Forsaken Valley rect 436 429 563 557 Dinosaur Pass rect 436 300 564 428 Fireswamps rect 436 173 564 300 Firepits rect 309 173 436 300 Huntor's Crest rect 309 44 436 172 Dark Glade rect 180 173 309 300 Hero's Hollow rect 180 44 309 172 The Precipice rect 52 173 180 300 Green Maw rect 52 44 179 172 Fuse's Lair rect 436 557 692 640 The Wilds desc none The Darklands The Darklands is a location implied far North of the mainland. It serves as the end area for the game where Fuse not only control his minions from, but his strongest mobs can be found as well. To reach the Darklands for the first time, the player must travel North of of Monkey Foothills, where a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. (Retro)/Kumari Admiral and his Serpent (Post-Birthday Bash) will bring you to Forsaken Valley. Unlike the other regions, this one has barely been developed; there are no permanent buildings, and crude wooden fences defend the camps. Most of the Darklands' history prior to Fuse's invasion is unknown, but mention of a Darklands woman by a departed spirit suggests that humans lived here at one point.A Grave Mission The sparse settlements give most indication that these NPCs did not inhabit the area beforehand, and the infection may be so severe as a result. Characters The only characters affiliated with the Cartoon Network universe who reside in this area are Samurai Jack and Tetrax, both aboard Mandark's flying ship in Forsaken Valley; Demongo, at a SACT camp in Huntor's Crest; and Cheese, who accidentally found his way to Hero's Hollow. There are a few non-generic characters like Peggy Danger and DOC 132 as well. According to Drew Saturday, Doyle Blackwell is en route to the Darklands as well. Enemies The enemies are among the game's most powerful, in high 20's and up. As you proceed through, the monsters shift from prehistoric designs to ones extremely alien in appearance. Among these foes is Fuse himself, operating from his lair deep within the Darklands. Area Description The Darklands' topography is like setting foot in a time machine. Forsaken Valley and Dinosaur Pass are reminiscent of a prehistoric era, with jungle plants and giant skeletons galore; not only this, but the fusion monsters are based on dinosaurs. A small river runs through both, right up to the infected zone in Dinosaur Pass. After this, you move on to the Fireswamps, where strange, reptilian Fusions rampage across the burning wrecks of observation posts. In addition to this, the ground is coated with lava, which comes from the flaming volcano-like Firepits, which contain an infected zone of their own. The next step is Huntor's Crest, which contains many creatures reminescent of early man. Continue from Huntor's Crest to Hero's Hollow, where flaming plants, frantic KND operatives, the remains of a great battle, and Cheese scurrying around looking for chocolate milk are all too common sights. The monsters here represent early land-life. Continuing on to the Precipice, the player will find a deep canyon, a small camp, and the last hope of salvation before Green Maw, a gigantic infected zone including Dexter's trashed airship, now a resting place for Fusions. And finally an avatar of Fuse himself resides behind the protection of his minions. Locations *Forsaken Valley *Dinosaur Pass *Fireswamps *Firepits *Huntor's Crest *Dark Glade *Hero's Hollow *The Precipice *Green Maw *Fuse's Lair Image Gallery of the Darklands Going left to right: Statue of Fuse's minion, front view of Fuse's Lair References category: Main Areas Category:Areas